


The Fedora

by PrincessAmonRae



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Dembe meddles, F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: In which Liz wears Red's fedora, Dembe interferes and Red admits something. In precisely that order.





	The Fedora

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during season one and I quit watching after that so this probably isn't relevant anymore, but I'm posting it anyways. Enjoy!

"You have to admire the guy's taste," Liz announced to Red. They were undercover again, posing as a couple again. Red shifted uncomfortably and tugged on the sleeves of the jacket he was wearing. Liz reached over and slapped his hand gently.  


"I can't say I'm a fan of the cut of this suit. Or the sixties; everyone with their button ready fingers and the Beatles," Red replied and Liz rolled her eyes. The theme for this blacklister's party was the sixties, so everyone was wearing period costume.  


"But they were swinging," Liz stated, giggling at the exasperated look Red gave her. In her opinion, the cut of the suit was fine on Red, not that she'd been looking or anything. Dembe, who was being a lookout for them in the shadows, nodded at Red and jerked his head towards their target. Liz reached down and undid the top few buttons on her shirt while Red scoped him out and when he turned back to her she swiped his fedora from his head before sauntering over to the target.  


Red stared after her in shock, letting his gaze wander from her toes to the very top of her stolen hat. And he really had to admit the fact that she was pretty, well beautiful actually. Dembe walked up next to him with a wide smirk on his face.  


"I think you've got some drool just there," Dembe announced and pointed to his chin. Red realized his mouth was hanging open so he slammed it shut and gave Dembe a glare after he cracked up laughing.  


"Sometimes I think it would be easier to murder you," Red replied after Dembe had gotten a hold of himself.  


"Are you ever going to tell her the truth about your feelings?" Dembe asked in complete seriousness. Red sighed.  


"There aren't any agents here," Dembe added pointedly. Red sent him a questioning look.  


"You two have been making mushy eyes at each other for far too long," He replied with a shrug. With another sigh, Red strode across the floor to where Liz was just finishing talking with their target.  


"I got the information-" Liz got cut off when Red wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders to cradle her head before he tipped her over and planted his lips on hers.  


The fedora flopped to the floor as Liz responded whole heartedly and Dembe patted himself on the back.


End file.
